fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Pickles (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
A few days later Tommy and the other babies were playing outside in the front yard with Spike and Spiffy as they noticed a truck, a moving truck, going to a house, the same one Dil had went to get cookies from, across the street from Tommy, Dil, Phil, and Lil's homes. "Hey Tommy look, it's one of those trucks that comes when somebodys moving, like when Susie moved here's." Lil said "That's the house I gots the cookies from before Tommy leg got broked." Dil said The babies watched as the truck stopped as the movers opened the truck and started bringing stuff inside the house. "I wonder who lives theres." Tommy wondered as he watched The movers then started taking baby furniture and toys out of the truck, like a crib, dolls, etc. as they brought that inside. "Hey those are toys and a crib, that means whoever lives there's has a baby that's like us." Tommy said "Yeah and since they haves a crib the musts be one toos." Dil said Meanwhile as the movers were moving in stuff and the babies were watching, the babies weren't the only ones that noticed the new neighbors. Didi and Betty noticed them too as they were watching the babies. "Well would you lookie there Didi the new neighbors finally arrived." Betty said "Oh well maybe we should go say hello," Didi said Didi and Betty then took the babies across the street to the new neighbors home as they walked up the walkway to the open door. "Hello anyone home?" Didi asked as she and Betty looked around "Excuse me mama," One of the movers said as the two movers brought some more things in. Just then an African American woman who looked in about her late 20's maybe 30 years old walked in the room as she saw Didi, Betty, and the babies. "Oh hello, you must be some of the neighbors that live here in the neighborhood." The woman said "Yes hello I'm Didi Pickles, and this is Betty DeVille. We live right across the street," Didi said introducing Betty and herself "Nice to meet you I'm Ebony Green," Ebony said as she looked down at the babies"I se you brought some little ones," "Ah yes, Tommy and Dil here are mine," Didi said looking at Dil, who was in her arms, and Tommy who was holding her hand. "The twins are mine, and the other little pups are just over to play." Betty said "They're all adorable." Ebony smiled looking at them "Hello little ones," "Hi," The babies said except only Kimi and Chuckie's words could be made out. "I have a daughter of my own, her name is Savannah. Come on in you can put your kids in the play pen with Savannah over there in the living room, my husband she be put stuff away in the kitchen." Ebony said as Didi and Betty then took the babies over to the playpen as the sat the babies in the play pen. Savannah, who was playing with a ball in the playpen heard everything as Didi and Betty put the babies in the play pen as they went with Ebony. "Hi, I'm Savannah what's your guyses names?" Savannah asked "Hi, I'm Tommy," "I'm Dil, Tommy's little brother." "I'm Lil and this is my twin brother Phil." "I'm Kimi, and this is my brother Chuckie." The babies introduced them selves to Savannah. "Nice to meet yous, I'm guessing you lives across the street." Savannah said "How did you knows?" Phil asked "It's because when me and my mommy and daddy camed to looks at this house, I saws you playing when my mommy tookeded me to the park a few days ago and I saws you playing outside a little while ago." Savannah explained "Oh yeah, we were playing in mine and Dil's front yard, Phil and Lil lives in the yellow house nextest to my house and Chuckie and Kimi lives further down the street." Tommy said "So how old are you guys?" Savannah asked "Well Chuckie is three, Kimi's 2 and a half, I'm 2 , Phil and Lil are going to be two soons and Dilly is one." Tommy answered "Oh I'm one years old toos. Anyway wants to plays before you leaves?" Savannah asked "Yeah oks." The babies all said as Savannah and the babies rolled her ball around. Meanwhile Didi, Betty, and Ebony were in the kitchen as Didi and Betty met Ebony's husband Alan, as he continued to put things away, as the three mothers talked "Savannah's having her first birthday and her party tomorrow, do you think your kids would like to come?" Ebony said "Well I don't see why not." Didi said as she looked over to the babies from the kitchen "They seem to be getting along well." "I think they'll all be great friends." Ebony said "Got that right," Betty said The babies of course heard this as they started talking about it. "Oh wow you guys gets to comes to my birthday party." Savannah said happily "We dos? Wow that should be lots of fun." Dil said "Yeah," All the babies agreed "So what else do you likes to do Savannah?" Dil asked "I have lots of toys and dollies in my room that I plays with." Savannah answered "Ooh can we sees?" Lil asked "Only if yous can figure out how to gets us out of the play pen." Savannah said "Don't worry I can gets it, we have the same kind of play pen at my house." Tommy said as he reached into his pocket to grab his screwdriver except it wasn't there "Uh oh, I lefted my stewdriver." "No you didn'ts Tommy, you just droppeded it I haves it." Dil said as he took the screwdriver out of his diaper and handed it to Tommy. "Thanks Dilly," Tommy said as he opened the play pen "My room is upstairs, but we have to get past our mommies." Savannah said as she quietly crawled as the babies did the same as they snuck past the doorway of the kitchen and up the stairs. They all then walked down the hall to where Savannah's room was as they walked into the room, Alan had already got her room cleaned up the way it should be. "This is my room guys," Savannah said "Wow, you do have a lots of toys!" Lil said "Mhm, i have all the dollies of my favoritest persons from my favoritest show." Savannah said "Which show is that?" Phil asked "Dora the explorer she's the greatest," Savannah said "Oh I've seened that show afore, it comes on afore Goober's show." Dil said "Ooh you likes Goober toos, I likes that show toos." Savannah said excitedly "Yeah, do you watch Reptar toos?" Dil asked "Yeah, but I like Dora a bit betterer." Savannah said "I do have Reptar and Goober toys thoughs." "Come on what are we waiting fors lets plays?!" Dil said excitedly The babies were having fun as the girls, plus Dil, played with the dolls, Dora the explorer dolls, and Goober toys. While Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil played with the Reptar dolls. "I never had this much fun afore, do you guys want to be friends?!" Savannah asked happily "Yeah , of course." "Sure," The babies all agreed, as they nodded. Didi, Betty, and Ebony then came up to the room "Ah there you are, little ones." Ebony said as Savannah ran up to her "I see you're having fun with your new friends but it's time for them to go." Savannah pouted, she didn't want them to leave yet, but she knew she'd see them tomorrow so she didn't make a big deal out of it. "Come on pups, you'll see Savannah tomorrow." Betty said as the babies got up and walked out of the room Soon Didi, Betty, and the babies left as Savannah played with her toys until it was getting late. Ebony gave her, her bath and put her to bed. "Goodnight Sweetie, you have a big day tomorrow." Ebony said as she payed Savannah in the crib, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Ebony then turned on Savannah's night light as she shut off the big light and left the room. Savannah couldn't sleep yet, she was excited about her birthday and the new friends she just made. (Savannah's POV) I was reall acited that I'd finally was going to be one years old. I was happy because I mades new friends alreadys and at least like some of the things I dids. I soon started to gets sleep as I closed my eyes falling asleeps. 'Go to Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Green Pickles Chapters